My view on the Pikaness drama
As written by Vlado on 18th December 2007. For more information on this event, see Pikagate. As Board 8's resident journalist, I couldn't let the biggest event on the board since L-Block's marvelous victory go by without sharing my view on the story with people here. I am sure that most will find it interesting to read. So, Pikaness, who had pretended to be a girl for over a year here, was revealed by Smurf and Warning_Crazy to really be a guy. That wouldn't have been much of a big deal if it weren't for the unpleasant fact that two desperate guys on the board had fallen for that pretend-person and thought they were in love with "her". Pikaness loved the attention, so "she" decided to lead them on, though at least avoiding to publicly reciprocate their feelings. It was at least less embarrassing for them this way. Although one of these two went on to embarrass himself a whole lot... But, I couldn't laugh at how silly he was... I felt for him. Cause I had been in his shoes about a year ago, although with another user in the exact same situation as Pikaness. I know how foolish I was back then, so I know how GMUN is feeling now. It's really sad how one could let himself be led on like that, but, if you have the right amount of naivety and lack of self-confidence, such a "relationship" is something you hold on to dearly. I went through the same thing GMUN is going through now and things had a pretty happy "ending" for me. But it seems that GMUN hasn't learned his lesson... He even still believes "her"... We must help him in this situation, he must come to terms with the harsh truth and try to take his mind off this "relationship" that was such a failure, especially considering how much hope he put into it... Back then, I was ready to drastically change my life for a person who apparently didn't even exist... Most of you would just laugh and call me stupid, and you'd be right to... But I didn't realise it then, and nor does GMUN now. I believed I had found love, and my trust and patience were limitless. Despite all the evidence supporting what my friends advised me, I was still stubborn and trusted blindly. Until I found out by myself that I was wrong to. GMUN seems to even take it a level further, but we must help him end this madness. The problem is in his head. I heard that The Utility Man was also being played by Pikaness, and, while I don't know the guy, Sir Chris testified that he was an awesome and nice person. I trust Sir Chris, so this makes Pikaness' guilt even bigger... Not only did "she" lie about "her" gender, but "she" also lead on two guys, making them have unachievable dreams. Indeed, a guy should normally just not trust someone on a message board like this one which is HEAVILY male-oriented to be a girl unless there's irrefutable proof, but, as I said, I can understand TUM and GMUN because I made the same mistakes... So let's not blame and laugh at them for being gullible, let's just give them our support and make sure they've learned their lesson. TUM has been silent, so I'm sure he has (he also seems the smarter of the two). So it's GMUN we should help. Public ridicule is not the way, fellows. We must simply assure the guy that he's not focusing where he should - you can't fish on the highway. One should look for girls elsewhere, not on GameFAQs Contests. As for Pikaness, I never liked "her", "she" was just a personality-less user that was hungry for e-popularity. I must admit that I did believe "she" was a girl, simply because I never gave it much thought. Naturally, I realised "she" was fake a long time ago, although not that kind of fake. That it was someone who just loved the attention they got on the board was obvious, so, without thinking much about it, I simply thought it was a girl with problems in "real life" who could only get attention from life-lacking message board users who would worship anything supposedly of the opposite gender who had never seen her (and actually because they had never seen her). I was wrong, but close enough... Many people talked to Pikaness on AIM and I respect those who liked "her" as a person, but it is beyond doubt that the way "she" was treated by most was drastically different once "she" was known to supposedly be female. By acting like an insanely stereotypical "nice" girl, "she" quickly got what "she" wanted. Of course, there were several users who noticed something wasn't right, but they didn't care or didn't want to point it out, maybe to avoid useless arguments. It's funny how easily one can get e-popularity here, simply by pretending to be female and acting nicely towards everyone... While many awesome users are not properly or at all appreciated. You should give this a thought. Warning Crazy was the one who revealed all this to the board's populace, and he's been regretting the loss of his board quite a bit, but I have to once again tell him to not worry too much, as he did the right thing. Bringing this to the public will certainly be for the better of GMUN... I feel sad for the guy, he even was apologetic towards Pikaness because "he should have not told anyone that he was feeling down" because of the info revealed... I mean, what the hell is up with that... Really, GMUN, you can't be so altruistic and put "her" above yourself! At the very least, remember that "she" LIED to you and lead you on! You must look after yourself above all! WC showed it to us, but it actually was Smurf who dug up the information that proved Pikaness' gender, and that really made me feel more at ease about him. As you know, despite him pretty much hating me, I've been worried about him because he was looking as if he could make the same mistake I (and later TUM and GMUN) made. I don't wish such misery to anyone, so I've been trying to help him avoid it. Now that I saw his capability to do his homework on this case, I am assured that he will be even more careful when it comes to himself and his own happiness. Before finishing, I must say that I can't excuse the behaviour of everyone who still believes Pikaness, including Cyclo, who deleted Board 8 2. No, Cyclo didn't do it "for the lulz", he was just pissed that WC revealed Pikaness' secret, cause he still blindly trusted Pikaness. The loss of the board is a shame, but nothing all that tragic, and I hope WC has gotten over it by now. Once again, props to WC for revealing all this to us. It has definitely made things a bit more interesting during a horrid part of the boring off-season. Correction Cyclo actually didn't care about Pikaness in particular, he just hated Warning_Crazy. Vlado seemed to not be aware of that at the time he wrote this. Category:User Projects Category:Vlado articles